


Budding Romance

by Chinchela



Series: Budding Romance Series [1]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Apollo is in it, F/M, He doesnt do anything hes just there, Hermes gives the best nicknames, Hermes is a good boy, Inexperience, Kinks, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, You WILL fall in love with him, and sucks, but be careful, graphic sex scenes, lots of smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinchela/pseuds/Chinchela
Summary: “You don’t know what this plant is...do you?” Hermes asked teasingly. He cocked an eyebrow this time and leaned down to Persephone’s eye level. Persephone felt her cheeks grow hotter and she pursed her lips in embarrassment.“--O-Of course I do!” she declared with a huff.“You do huh?” He gave her a smirk, “Well okay then little Miss Plant Ladyl! What do you do with it?”
Relationships: Hermes/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Budding Romance Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786366
Comments: 19
Kudos: 82





	Budding Romance

Hermes sprawled comfortably across the couch in Persephone’s living room, watching her as she tapped away at the keyboard of her laptop. When he had called her earlier that day to ask if he could stop by, she told him she had a paper to work on for school, but she wouldn’t mind the company, and Artemis wasn’t expected to be home until late that night. He had shown up minutes later. Now it was a couple of hours closer to evening and he still hadn’t figured out how to do what he came here to do. 

“Hey… Persephone? Can I ask you for a favor?” His voice was sweet and his casual tone heavily exaggerated

“Hmm. That depends. What is it?” her hands paused in their typing and she spared him a curious glance, raising one eyebrow. . 

Hermes sat up straighter, hesitation dancing through him. Really he shouldn’t be so worked up. It’s just that he had never talked to Persephone about this before and so he had no idea what her view of it was. 

Stay cool, man, just relax! 

“Well, normally I get this sort of thing from someone else but I wasn’t able to do that this time. A--and you can say no! It’s no big deal really if you can’t, or if you don’t want to…” Hermes rambed awkwardly and Persephone watched him with amusement. 

_He’s nervous! Why?_

“Hermes!” she interrupted him and put both her hands up in surrender, “Please! You haven’t even asked me the favor yet!” Hermes clammed up and bit his lip.

_Are his cheeks redder than normal?_

“Haha, You’re right! Okay, here,” Hermes began while standing up and pulling a small bag out of his back pocket. “This plant. Can you grow more of it?” Persephone took the bag and loosened the drawstrings. As the small sack opened a somewhat unpleasant smell wafted out of it. She scrunched her nose at it and peered inside to see a strange bud of some sort. It had long since been dried out but upon touching the mysterious plant she could feel its surface was almost sticky. A sticky smelly plant, but a plant none-the-less.

“...Yeah, I can grow more of it but...I have to ask. Why?” she asked with a chuckle, looking back up at him. She squinted one eye and added jokingly, “Is this for a prank? Are you going to hide smelly plants under someone’s pillow?” 

“Why? What do you mean why?” Hermes asked almost incredulously. In an instant the tiny dried up bit began to look greener, with a hint of purple. It expanded and spread, branching off this way and that until Persephone held a perfect marijuana plant in her open palms. 

“What are you doing with it?” She asked. A realization struck Hermes in that moment. He had been worried that Persephone would have a negative opinion of people who smoked weed when in fact, the poor girl had no idea what it even was in the first place! He couldn’t deny what an intriguing bit of trivia that turned out to be.

“You don’t know what this plant is...do you?” Hermes asked teasingly. He cocked an eyebrow this time and leaned down to Persephone’s eye level. Persephone felt her cheeks grow hotter and she pursed her lips in embarrassment. 

“--O-Of course I do!” she declared with a huff. 

“You do huh?” He gave her a smirk, “Well okay then little Miss Plant Ladyl! What do you do with it?”

Persephone felt her cheeks getting hotter. Plants were HER thing. How could Hermes know more about the uses of this particular plant than she herself did!? She chewed her lip in thought but her time was running out. It would become completely obvious of her inexperience if she didn’t prove her ‘knowledge’ quickly. Without another word she did the only thing she could think of. She tossed the dried up bud into her mouth and began chewing on it. Bitter. Gritty. Gross. 

Hermes could barely keep himself together. It was clear on Persephone’s scrunched up face she wasn’t enjoying the flavor and Hermes couldn’t blame her! It wasn’t going to keep him from laughing at her though. He put one hand to his cheek and crossed the other over his chest. 

“Did you...Did you just EAT that?” the messenger god choked out behind stifled laughter. 

“Mmmhm. Thats-Thats what it’s for…!” Persephone declared hoping she was calling his bluff appropriately. She wasn’t. 

“Hahah, I mean...I guess you CAN eat it, but...it doesn’t exactly taste good, does it?” He asked and leaned closer to her while raising a knowing eyebrow. Persephone pursed her lips and began to fiddle her fingers nervously. Hermes could tell he was pushing the teasing too far. She is only twenty years old after all. What would she know about this kind of thing?! Once his laughter died down he gave Persephone a look of adoration but also perhaps sympathy?

“Hah...Sorry Perse!” He wiped a residual laughter-tear from his eye. “You’re just so cute!” he said through a toothy grin. 

“What’s cute about this, Hermes? If YOU’RE so smart...then what is the plant for?” Persephone asked accusingly. This time she was the one to raise and eyebrow in his direction. 

“It’s for fun!” he said happily as if the answer was obvious. 

For fun? What could that mean? This smelly sticky nasty tasting plant is FUN? How?! 

When he didn’t clarify she pouted some. That bottom lip tucked in behind her teeth and popped out in a way that made Hermes shift his footing and kicked at the dirt beneath his shoes. 

“What’s fun about it” She asked innocently. Hermes hadn’t come to her prepared to explain /why/ he wanted the plant. He’d never had to TEACH someone how to have a good time, but clearly Persephone was going to need help. Especially since she just swallowed a nugget of marijuana and has no idea what to expect. 

“Well kiddo. You’re going to find out the hard way since you decided to chow down on some recreational drugs!” He chuckled in an apologetic way. It was sort-of his fault. She probably wouldn’t have done something so recklessly if he hadn’t teased her about it. 

“D-Drugs?!” She exclaimed holding a hand to her lips. Red hands rested atop her shoulders and he looked her in the eye with a smile. 

“Hey, No big deal baby-doll! You’ll be fine!” 

His voice was reassuring which had her intrigued. If this drug was supposed to be fun, why didn’t she feel like she was having fun? 

“Do you….Do you wanna come with me?” Hermes asked with a lilt in his voice. 

“With you where?”

“A party. Tonight, in Olympus. That’s what I was picking this up for,” he confessed with a hand on the back of his neck, “It’ll be a good time. You should come!” he paused.  
“I mean. Not as my date or anything! Just for fun!” He tried to save face by making this gathering platonic despite his loud thumping heart he could feel in his head. 

Her once embarrassed and reluctant expression changed to that of shame and anxiety.  
“...I don’t know, Hermes..” Persephone began nervously and cast her eyes to the floor between them, “The last time I went to a party...I wound up drunk in the back of Hades’ car.” She mumbled. 

“Well Hades won’t be there, so at least that won’t happen again!” Hermes joked trying to lighten her mood. He knew full well he wouldn’t let anything happen to her under his watch. He just had to convince her of that. When his wisecracks didn’t seem to calm her nerves he took on a more serious tone. 

“Hey, Perse. C’mon, I won’t let anything happen to you. You know that!” he said with sincerity dripping in every word. He gave her his signature smile and squished her cheeks with his hand, giving her a “Fishy face”.

“Besides, You don’t want to be high around Artemis. She’s a real buzzkill!” he laughed and shook her face a bit before releasing her.

“...Be high?” Persephone repeated and Hermes couldn’t help but tease her more. 

“Oh, my sweet baby Per-sey! So innocent and good!” Regally he dropped to one knee as if proposing, only instead of a ring he extended his pinky finger to her. “Just live a little and come with me to this party! I’ll take care of you! I’ll stay by your side the whole time. If you want to leave at any point just say so and I’ll zip you right home! Pinky promise!” Another grin. She couldn’t help but grin back. His smiles were contagious. Persephone clenched and unclenched her hands nervously with a small butterfly forming in her stomach. 

She smiled softly and looked him in the eyes. So loyal. So goofy. What a complete dork. She began to laugh. 

“What!? What’s so funny!?” Hermes exclaimed indignantly, his pinky finger still being offered to her. A pink hand reached out to his red one and linked their fingers together. 

“Okay. You win.” she laughed a little, “Give me a few minutes to get ready!” she made her way up into her room after handing Hermes the now not-so-empty bag stuffed with the mysterious plant. Hermes waited patiently for her on the couch. He stood there beaming with glee with a fist-full of weed. He stuffed the small bag into his pant pocket and checked his reflection in a nearby window. Discreetly he mussed his hair into a more acceptable mess, trying to not be obvious in his manly-primping. 

When Persephone returned Hermes felt his brain put on the brakes. Everything stopped. He stared. He wasn’t sure exactly sure how long. 

_Was it too long? Say something! Stop being creepy!_

“You look great!” He said excitedly. 

_Smooth. Nailed it._

“Heheh, Thank you,” she said sweetly. 

Hermes stepped outside and looked over his shoulder at her.

“Shall we go?”

He knelt down offering his back to her. Like she had done so many times in the past, she hiked up her dress and climbed onto Hermes back. He reached back behind them and linked his arms around her legs, hoisting her securely onto his back. 

“Ready party-girl?” 

“Mmhm!” she replied, tightening her hold on him. 

A warm glow shone from Hermes shoes and golden glimmering wings spread from the sides of them. With a swift leap they burst off the ground and flew through the sky. Higher and higher they climbed into the sky, past the tops of buildings and toward the now setting sun on the horizon. Orange, Purple and pink painted the sky with little wisps of white clouds here and there. A beautiful summer day transitioned into a balmy summer night. 

Persephone reminisced about times in the past when Hermes would give her rides like this just for fun. Her own personal valet. A quick escape to have a moment of peace without her mother’s watchful eye. It didn’t matter if he was busy working or just taking time out to relax, he always had time to spend with her, get her out of trouble, or into it! She smiled and leaned her head into his. He smelled nice. He smelled like the outdoors. Like hard work. Like Hermes. She hadn't been this close to him in awhile. 

They had just arrived at the party but Hermes took a couple detours to extend the trip. It was a struggle for him to move as slowly as he was. Taking EXTRA time wasn’t usually the goal but she wouldn’t notice right? 

Her curvy body molded against his through her dress and the feeling of her soft thighs in his palms made his hands tingle. Her full chest pressed into his back and the warmth of her body through his shirt left Hermes in a daydream. 

_Maybe if he asked nicely she’d let him carry her the rest of the night...Or maybe be less gross Hermes. Come on!_

The party was loud and rambunctious with tons of people. It wasn’t as fancy as Zeus’ parties but it still seemed like everyone was having fun anyways. Hermes slung a friendly arm around Persephone's shoulder reassuringly, “How you feeling there, sis?”. 

“I’m fine! I’m sort of thirsty…,” she confessed. 

“Oh! Sure thing. You wait right here and I’ll go get us some drinks!” Hermes smiled and gestured to an empty space at a nearby sofa. 

“Oh, Okay! Thank you!” Persephone said politely. Hermes grabbed her hand and swung her closer to him. He made an obnoxious buzzer noise. 

“Wrong answer!” He laughed and then pulled Persephone closer to him to whisper in her ear, “Party-girl rule number 1: **Only you** get you a drink!”

Firmly he placed his hand on her lower back and guided her to the bar where people crowded around sloppily drinking and dancing. As promised, Hermes kept a tight hold on Persephone and blocked her from the more rowdy party guests. When he finally reached the counter he ordered them each sodas. 

“I’m old enough to drink alcohol, you know.” Persephone said sassily popping her hip out and leaning forward so adult-like. Just enough to give everyone, but most importantly Hermes a view to be appreciated.

“Hahah, I’m aware of what a /grown-up/ you are Persephone,” he mentally high-fived himself for his double entendre, “...but let’s not go and get you crossfaded just yet!” he finished and then took a slurp from his soda. She sipped from hers as well and said the third cute thing she would say that day. 

“What’s crossfaded?” 

In that very moment, Persephone felt her entire body get warm. It felt as if water was running over her head and down down down. Her limbs grew heavy and limp and her cheeks buzzed.  
The floor shifted beneath her feet and she faltered. 

Of course the floor moved because she didn’t wobble! No sir!  
She felt weird. Calm. Slightly disoriented. 

Hermes could see the surface of her eyes go glassy and her once proper stance became looser and more relaxed. She smiled at him and he could tell she was starting to feel the effects of her little ‘snack’ earlier. 

“Haha, Heyyyy baby-girl. Where’d you go?” he said, giving her a gentle shake. She seemed to come to her senses momentarily as if waking up, “Theeeere she is!” Hermes sang. She only giggled in response and bobbed a bizarre swoopy-step in his direction. She awkwardly sway-danced with him but given her high-heels and inebriation, Hermes opted to ditch his drink in order to support his stoned friend lest she fall.

Their bodies were close and Hermes tried to be on his best behavior. 

_No dirty dancing! No grinding! No ‘wanna go to my place after this?’_ Hermes mentally reminded himself. After a short while of Hermes dancing Persephone carefully around the room, she practically fell into him and mumbled a request to sit down. He couldn’t help but laugh. This was a whole different level of cute he’d never seen on Persephone. Looking over the crowd in search of an empty seat, Hermes led the now high Goddess through the swarm with an arm around her waist. 

They reached a U-shaped sofa against the wall and sat down. Persephone sat upright but swayed back and forth a few times before plopping her head against Hermes shoulder. She started giggling again. Hermes chuckled in response and leaned into her. 

“What’s so funny there, Giggles?” he teased. Persephone giggled even more. She then focused really closely on his cheek, squinting her eyes to focus in. 

“What?” 

“There is something on your face.” She slurred before planting a fuschia lipstick mark right on the apple of his cheek. “Right **there**.” 

“Let me help you get it off..” the high-as-a-kite goddess teetered toward Hermes face with a napkin from a nearby table. 

He leaned away in a hurry pushing her from his cheek. He laughed hard trying to protect his new treasure, “No! Perse Stop! That’s my emotional support kiss!”  
The “Not-Flirting” was interrupted by a certain miserable purple God sliding into the bench across from them. His stupid hoity toity drink sloshed in his hand but he didn’t seem to care.. 

“Apollo!” Hermes waved and reached for a high five. Apollo happily returned the gesture until he noticed Persephone, how closely she was sitting to his friend, and most importantly the huge kiss-mark that he wore proudly on his cheek. He gripped Hermes' hand a little tighter aggressively. 

“Heyy! **Sperm-ees**! I see you’re on a date with the ever _friendly Persephone_.” his snide comment spoken right over her head. 

“Oof. I haven’t heard that nick-name since the last time you were a little bitch!” Hermes laughed, not phased at all by Apollos obvious attempt to embarrass him. He (not-so) playfully slugged Apollo in the arm. Persephone reached down between them and grabbed one of Hermes fingers. She didn’t say a word, she only stared at Apollo and held tightly.

“...and it’s not a date!” Hermes clarified, “Just taking an old friend out for a good time!” he chimed, shifting Persephone’s hand to lock their fingers. He squeezed her hand happily to the beat of the music playing overhead. If there was one thing Hermes was good at, it was lifting the mood. Or ruining it, for Apollo.

_Were they best friends or rivals? Hermes wasn’t sure but he figured both._

“Is that so?” Apollo sneered and leaned against a nearby table to lean in close to Persephone. He smelled like alcohol and some trashy perfume. 

“You know Persephone...They say Hermes is the _fastest_ God there is!” He paused for dramatic effect, giving Hermes a snarky eyebrow, “ _...if you catch my drift_.” 

Hermes' face heated up. That wasn’t exactly a new joke. By now it was just an old rumor... but did Apollo really have to say it in front of Persephone? 

_Rivals today I see._

Persephone could feel the tension sparking in between the two Gods. The air was heavy with testosterone and booze. She looked at Hermes’ uncomfortable expression, a silent plea for this conversation to end. She then looked back to Apollo and his stupid cocky face. She hated him. 

Hermes hand tightened around hers. Her head bobbed. She licked her lips. Mouth dry. 

Persephone couldn’t help herself. Maybe she was crazy. Maybe she was still pretty high. Whatever it was, she felt courageous. Reckless. Free. Like nothing mattered.  
The next words that left her mouth would be cherished by Hermes for the rest of his immortal life. He knew he would never ever laugh that hard ever again. **Ever**.

“You’re one to talk, Apollo...Worst two minutes of my life.” she spit her words at him with an upturned nose. Snootily she sipped her drink and stood up, taking Hermes hand in her own. 

“---That’s not what you said---” 

“I want to leave.” Persephone interrupted and spoke to her companion as if Apollo weren’t even there, “Lets go Hermes.” 

Apollo was speechless. Frozen. Furious. She knew she would probably regret that comment later but she couldn’t be bothered to care in the present. All that mattered right now was cutting that scumbag down to size and not letting him ruin the otherwise wonderful evening.

Hermes couldn’t stifle his laughter although he tried. His free hand made a fist to cover his mouth but as soon as Persephone began to drag him away he unceremoniously doubled over, pointed and laughed at Apollo. 

“Oh my GODS! What the fuck!?” More howling laughter as they practically ran away from the bewildered Apollo hand in hand, “HAHA! I think you fucking _killed_ him!!”

Once out of Apollo’s sight, he led her to an emergency exit door in the back of the huge room. He gave her a wink and silent “shh” before casually slipping through the door with her into a hallway stairwell. Now in a more quiet area, Hermes leaned his back against the wall and looked at the Goddess of Spring. Her cheeks were flushed and dusted with cute freckles. He had always loved them and was happy to see she never ‘grew out of’ them. Once their laughter died down and they had a moment to catch their breath, Persephone frowned for a moment, leaned against the wall opposite Hermes and slid down to the ground. They remained silent for a minute. 

Hermes shifted across the hallway to sit next to Persephone. With a raised eyebrow he gave her a cautious look. 

“So….You’re uh...Not doing the whole ‘maiden’ thing anymore….?” 

Persephone let out a heavy sigh and leaned her head back against the wall. 

“No…” 

“Oh! That’s cool! but...you and Apollo though? You’re kidding!” 

“Unfortunately, I’m not.” She rubbed her temples in aggravation. 

“Well to be quite honest, I’m wounded!” Hermes flopped over dramatically as if fainting, “How could you pick him over Moi?!” 

“Well, I heard through the grapevine that you’re the fastest God there is,” She said plainly but her deadpan expression burst into laughter. Hermes doubled over holding his gut as if he were sucker-punched. 

“Oof! A serial killer!!” he choked and then he joined her in laughter. He deserved the teasing he supposed. He’d been giving her sass all evening! If anything he was proud to see her dish it out! 

_You go girl! Stomp on me!_

“...How the hell would Apollo know anyways?! It’s not like I’ve ever fucked _him_!” Hermes scoffed comedically. 

“Well…? Are you?” uncharacteristically Persephone raised a sexy eyebrow 

His demeanor changed abruptly and he matched Persephone’s smoldering gaze, “For your information, Nancy Drew, I happen to have _loads_ of stamina.” He gave her a wink. Deciding the conversation had taken a drastically dangerous turn, Hermes opted to get back to talking before his mouth got busy elsewhere. His cheeks were hot and the thumping in his chest was making it hard to hear Persephone. 

“...But really though,” Hermes pried, “Why Apollo of all people?!” 

“It wasn’t exactly my idea…” 

Her reply was muttered and low. She averted her eyes to the ground. The sudden mood shift made Hermes gut flip flop. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he offered delicately. He sat up and with one finger under her chin, guided her face to look at him again. 

“Not really…” she confessed. She looked nervous. Regretful. Scared.

_Not on my watch!_

“Then we won't!” He chimed and leaned over bumping into her.  
“I gotta say though. The look on his face when you said….Haha! What did you say again?”

“...Worst two minutes of my life.. Heh heh,” She repeated and was swept up in Hermes’ laughter. 

“That was it! Haha! Man! That’s gonna mess him up for **weeks**!” Hermes brushed away a joyful tear. 

When his laughter finally released him from its clutches, Hermes slumped down to the dusty floor and let out a weary sigh. He pulled a small glass instrument and a lighter from one pocket. Persephone watched him with intrigue. From his other pocket he removed the bag of marijuana she had refilled for him earlier. Adorably, she knelt down to get a closer look at his hands while they methodically prepared the glass pipe. He looked up at her from behind his messy fringe and gave her a sweet smile and opened his arms and legs to let her get closer to him. She climbed into his lap and he wrapped his arms around her holding the lighter near the bowl end of the instrument. 

“What is this?” 

“A pipe. You use it to smoke,” Hermes explained, no longer teasing her for her inexperience, “...Like this.” 

With the glass against his lips, Hermes flicked the lighter and lit the dried plant pieces in the other end. Orange embers glowed to life within the swirly turquoise glass bowl. With a deep inhale Hermes pulled smoke through the pipe into his lungs. His face was so close to hers. He could feel her warmth and smell her hair and as soon as the intemperance reached his senses, pure euphoria washed over him. He let the smoke out with a slow exhale that made Persephone’s stomach do somersaults. He glanced at her staring at him and gave her a charming chuckle. 

“You wanna try?” he asked. 

“Yes.” 

Hermes held the pipe to her lips and leaned in closely against her cheek. Her tiny pink hands met his and ghosted over his expert ones as they lit the pipe again. He spoke softly and low in her ear.  
“Inhale.” 

_Was he trying to sound that sexy? Does he know it’s working?_

She breathed in deep. Closed her eyes and took it in. Thick white smoke filled her lungs and began to burn. 

“...and out.” he coached and she complied. The inhale hadn’t been all that bad, but the exhale left the pink goddess hacking and coughing loudly. Her eyes watered and gasped for air. 

“Ahh, yeah that was kind of a big hit…” Hermes hissed through gritted teeth. He put a comforting hand on her back and gently rubbed, “Slow breaths...That’s right…” 

It was only a few moments before the all encompassing warmth coated Persephone once more. Shifting herself carefully she turned around to face her friend. She smiled at Hermes and wiped a tear from her still watery eyes. Her face was pure sugar and Hermes wanted to lick it. 

_What the fuck? High thoughts are weird. Don’t lick her. That’s definitely creepy! ...and Hermes was NOT a creeper._

She watched him carefully as he lit another bowl and took a huge breath. He held it for a moment and let it out. Showing off a bit he tossed his head back and formed smoke rings over his head. Persephone’s mouth went dry at the sight of his Adam's apple and the way it moved. 

No No. It was definitely from smoking. That's what made her mouth so parched! Absolutely not her thirst for this gorgeous red bad-boy seated behind her. 

Hermes seemed to relax more this time and slumped down and lounged more openly next to her. With one hand supporting his head he smiled and gave her a wink, “How you feelin’ Mary-Jane?”. 

Without warning Persephone found herself climbing on top of her friend's lap.  
Once again, she hiked her dress up and straddled his hips. Closing in on him, their noses met and their breaths were low and heavy. Hermes put a hand on her shoulder gently and softly urged her to stop. 

“Persephone…” He tried. She ignored him and sloppily kissed over his cheek to his ear. 

“Perse!” he pleaded.

_Was he being tested? What a cruel fate! How was he expected to keep this up!_

With more force this time he pushed her away and held her at arm’s length with both hands. He swallowed hard. His mouth was dry and the rest of him felt rock hard. The drum set in his chest played powerfully off beat and he blinked a few times to focus on her face. He could honestly say he never thought he would be telling Persephone, Goddess of Spring, _‘Please. Stop kissing my neck like that. It’s giving me a raging boner and I’m trying to be a good boy!’_

So he didn’t. 

Instead he urged her to breathe for a moment. To take it slow. Her downcast eyes left eyelash shadows over her constellation cheeks and it drove Hermes wild. Her freckles were sprinkles on top of his own personal pink cupcake and...for fucks sake _why did she make him so hungry!?_

No! 

No!

Good boy! Remember? 

Suddenly the stairwell door crashed open and a very handsy god carrying an equally handsy nymph burst into the hall. They were too occupied by their gratuitous kissing to even notice Hermes and Persephone sitting on the floor just a few feet away. Silently the accidental voyeurs snuck further up the stairwell, up to the next floor of the building, and the next and the next. Once they were out of earshot, the two of them burst up laughing.

_Fuck that was close!_

_FUCK!_

**_That was CLOSE!_**

Hermes was still reeling with residual hard-on and he cursed himself for it. _Why couldn’t he and his dick be on the same page?! He called the shots! Right?_

He leaned over the stair railing trying to will his rigidity to cut him some damn slack! While he was looking down all the flights they had climbed, a playful smack made contact with his rear before the mysterious spanker clumsily shuffled up the stairs. Hermes’ face flushed for a moment and he spun around in time to see a giggling pink prankster trying to escape! In an instant he gave chase, reaching up ahead of him to pinch her plump butt cheek in return. She squealed and scrambled up the stairs faster, using her hands as if they would help. Up, up up they climbed the flights of stairs, repeatedly grabbing at each other. Completely friendly platonic roughhousing. 

_It’s normal and absolutely not sexual!_

Finally at the door to the roof, Persephone burst through it and out onto the rooftop. It was dark and quiet, aside from the expected city life below. She looked out over the skyline and goofily spun around in circles with her arms out making herself dizzy. 

Hermes could only stand and watch. Dim lighting enhanced her more womanly features and he couldn’t take his eyes off her. He was determined to remember this image and would take her in as long as she would let him. 

“What? You’re staring.” Persephone said shyly. 

“You’re gorgeous.” 

The rooftop terrace was completely empty aside from the two of them. Silence fell over them again. Hermes just smiled at her like a complete doofus. 

“Hermes…?” Persephone spoke softly now. Her high had subsided and she was feeling a little more nervous than before. 

“Yeah?” His friendly voice helped calm her nerves a little. 

“Come here..?” 

Hermes drifted over to her and sat down on a nearby sunbathing chair. The pink cupcake approached him and stood between his feet where he sat. She was only slightly taller than him now and their faces were close. She used one cautious hand to sweep some of his hair from his face. His heart raced. Her heart raced. He could see in her eyes the effects were fading. Party-girl Persephone must be coming to her senses.

“Hey…” Hermes shined with another glorious smile and Persephone lost it. She forcefully crushed her mouth against his and bonked their foreheads together. Holding her brow in pain she rambled a stream of apologies. “Omg, I am so embarrassed. I am so sorry----!!” She was interrupted by that contagious laughter of his and she couldn’t help but join him. 

“You wanna try that again?” he said with a dopey grin. Hermes brought a hand to her flushed cheek and guided her face slowly back to his. More gently this time they locked lips together and for a moment, Hermes forgot where he was. Forgot what he was doing. Forgot that he is a **good boy**. 

Suddenly the two of them felt furious need for the other. Hermes pulled Persephone into his lap and over him where he opened his mouth wide wide wide and she drove her tongue right in. 

The two of them had kissed before. Made out before in fact. The only difference between then and now were two things. Back then, Persephone had promised to remain a virgin forever and now, while less virgin-y than before, now Persephone had been smoking weed. 

A wandering pink hand found its way into Hermes pocket and he jumped.

_Was this too far? He’d always let her control the pace but was this pace too fast? Too fast for him? Nah. For her? Who knows. The last thing he wants is to be a regret like Apollo._

“Persephone, wait,” he spoke through a strained expression, physically fighting with his dick-brain to be the responsible friend he was there to be. When Persephone removed her hand from his pocket he realized that she was not in fact reaching for his obvious erection, but rather for the pipe next to it inside of his pocket. He dropped his head back and laughed with relief. He wouldn’t have to tell her no after all! They can keep this casual making out thing the way it’s always been and he can keep masturbating alone to the thought of it later _oh Gods how pathetic was he?!_

“I don’t feel higher anymore.” Persephone confessed with a wink, holding up the pipe between two fingers and dangling it over his head, “But I want to!” 

Hermes decided to correct her verbiage later. Or maybe he wouldn’t. _She’s was so cute!!_

“Oh! Enjoying yourself, Princess?” he asked smugly.

“I am! So show me how to do it again!” she urged and shoved the pipe into his hands. He chuckled and took out his lighter. Skillfully he yanked her ankles and slid Persephone onto her back, his knees straddling her thighs and his hands on either side of her head. Red locks hung low past his cheeks and threatened to tickle Persephones’ nose. She looked up at him with her big beautiful eyes. He looked down at her with his desperate ones. He needed to know. Now. While she was conherant. While he could confidently say she is at least mostly sober. Had he thought for one second that **this** were going to happen, he would have asked ages ago! He raised his body upright so he stood on his knees over her. Then while holding the pipe in his mouth, he swiftly undid his tie and untucked his shirt. Persephone’s toes curled within her tiny shoes and she bit her lip in anticipation. Her knees drew inward and tight. 

With his shirt now unbuttoned, Hermes started to take it off but stopped half way. The look on Persephone’s face nearly undid him but for the first time that night he kept his cool. He cocked an eyebrow and gave her a sultry smirk.

“What? You’re staring,” he mimicked awkwardly with the glass in his mouth and finished removing his shirt. The warm summer air felt nice against his skin. It gave him goosebumps. He removed the pipe from his mouth and with an almost regretful expression, he gazed down at her.

“What are we doing?” He asked softly. 

“Having fun…” Persephone replied, bringing her hands to his sides. She could feel his firm muscles and she spread her fingers to map out each detail. Hermes bit his lip and shook his head. 

“Yeah, Fun! We are...but look at me though.” He gently removed her hands from his sides and brought them together in between them. 

“I’m serious. I’ve sort of dreamed of this for like a realllly fucking long time, and I never thought it would ever actually happen! So if you could just give it to me straight for like... 10 seconds! I’d super duper appreciate it!” he blurted out in a rush. He took in a deep breath and let it out. 

“Look. I really don’t wanna screw this up. I’m just a dumb guy... So you gotta tell me what you want, Shortcakes.” 

He kept his eyes on her and waited patiently. He wished his heart beat would chill out! It’s loud in his head and he feels his whole body go cold. It doesn’t feel real. She keeps her eyes on his , studying him. Reading him. There he was, vulnerable and completely open for her. His eyes were soft. Devout. 

“Hermes… I’m having a good time…” she tilted her chin up to look down her nose at him, with a pleased smile on her lips.

**“I don’t want to stop.”**

That was all he needed. Hermes raised the pipe to his lips, lit the bowl masterfully and took a deep inhale. The brilliance of the burning substance was more dramatic now in the dark. Once his lungs couldn’t take any more, he suavely leaned back down over Persephone and brought his nose to hers. The head rush hit him and his eyes became shinier than before. He closed them and his eyebrows drew together just slightly. Persephone was a quick learner. She brought her hands to Hermes cheeks and closed the distance between their lips. Opening her mouth wide she breathed him in. The smoke directly from his lungs, into hers. She could never have conjured such an erotic idea. He breathed the smoke into her and pulled away in time to watch her let it spill from her lips. His dick liked that even more than he did. 

Slender red fingers found their way to soft pink knees. With artistry those fingers traveled up up up those pink thighs and beneath the hem of their dress. Hermes dipped his thumb into her hip bone and held her waist firmly. 

Urging him to continue, Persephone brought her hands to the sides of his face and pulled his face to hers. She kissed him hard, sloppily, with no technique, zero know-how. Raw. Daring. Precious. 

One wandering hand found its residence at the hot moist crevice between her legs. Her head was spinning. So high. So good. He pressed there, rubbing gently, feeling the fluids there seeping through her panties. Her senses were blown and a sharp inhale through her nose caused Hermes to slow to a stop. He didn’t even get a chance to check on her before…

“No! Nonono, Don’t stop! Don’t stop!” Persephone begged and began grinding her pelvis into his hand. She clumsily smashed their faces together again in a fiery kiss. Hermes laughed against her lips. 

“I got you, I got you. You want more?” He questioned with amusement. She had always been a needy little thing and he was more than happy to bow to her every whim. Frantically she nodded her head, panting against his lips and grabbing at him passionately. 

Her heart beat loudly. She could feel it in her toes, her fingers, her ears, her everything. 

Quickly, Hermes tucked both index fingers beneath the waistband of Persephone’s tiny white underwear and slid them down her legs with finesse. 

He took a brief moment to bring a hand to her bare ass cheek. 

“Ouch! Did you just pinch me?!” She shrieked incredulously laughing. 

“Just had to make sure I wasn’t dreaming!” He sang. 

“You’re supposed to pinch yourself dummy!” She swatted at him jokingly then tugged his face down to hers for another turbulent kiss.

“Cut me some slack! I’m high!” He joked.

A trail of tiny hot kisses trailed down Persephone’s flushed pink neck and down her collar bone. They continued south, past the hem of her dress where it now rested; hiked up to her middle.

Hermes was positive he had never been this hard in his entire life. His dick begged him for attention. Throbbed. Hermes begrudgingly ignored it.

_Serves it right! It didn’t want to cooperate earlier!_

He slid down her body and off of the patio chair to position his face near her most private places. She lifted herself up on her elbows to look down at him. She furrowed her eyebrows and blinked hard several times, focusing her foggy eyes. Hermes gave her maybe the most erotic eyebrow waggle before he leaned down and indulged himself in the sweet he had been craving all night long. His tongue slid all the way up her seam leaving a wet trail of saliva combined with her own sticky juices. Her eyes widened when his hot wet mouth opened wide wide wide and he sucked. Hard. Using his tongue expertly he lapped at her core, tasting her most romantic flavors. He pressed his face into her further. His elbows rested on the seat and he yanked her body close to him. Muscular red arms wrapped around curvy pink legs, hoisting them over his shoulders. Persephone let out a moan that gave Hermes a swelling sense of pride. She felt her folds spread open and one delectable finger slid inside of her. All ten of her tiny fingers locked into his thick red hair and gripped tightly. He slowly worked that finger in and out, hearing the wet sticky sounds her body made. A second finger joined its brother and a hitch in Persephone’s breath egged Hermes on. He slipped in a third finger, this time from the other hand and pulled her pussy wide open. Stretching her. He scissored those fingers within her sopping orifice, prodding at her inner walls and driving her insane. With a final flick of his tongue, he found the tiny bud he’d been lapping at and pulled it into his mouth with a slippery slurp. 

The sounds. The wetness. The warmth. It was incredible. Half-lidded she sat up but Hermes didn’t stop his relentless feasting. He hummed against her and felt her muscles twitch in response. Suddenly a faint clicking sound met his ears and he opened one eye to peek up at Persephone. The sight he saw next unraveled him. 

She held in her hand his aqua colored glass pipe and the lighter in her other. She flicked the lighter a few times before inhaling deep. Slow. With her lungs full of hot white smoke, she looked down at Hermes from her throne where she sat and ran one hand through his messy mane. A slow and seductive exhale left her lips and she blew the smoke down over Hermes. His eyes rolled in the back of his head. 

Intoxicating. Fuck! 

His dick _throbbed_

“Please, Hermes.”

In a frenzy, he unbuckled his belt and clumsily unzipped his black slacks. Dripping with precum, his despondent cock sprung from his pants and Persephone’s eyes darted straight to it. A primal sound emitted from deep within her throat and she pulled him down over her again. She looked him over, his sculpted body, charming face, unkempt hair that suited him perfectly and a massive weeping erection that she was about to be drilled with. Persephone bit her lip in anticipation as Hermes positioned himself at her entrance. He paused there and gave her one last questioning eyebrow raise. Her response was to yank his face back to hers and slide her slippery pink tongue inside of his smoky flavored mouth. 

A well timed thrust and Hermes cock slipped tightly within Persephone’s tiny body. She felt so stuffed. So heavy. So wet. His dick throbbed within her and it took all Hermes had to give her a moment to adjust. To give him the okay to move. 

“How is that, Perse?” he asked huskily near her ear. Her body responded with chills and her inner walls gripped his dick. 

“Gods...Hermes…” She hissed and tossed her head back. Tiny taps on Hermes lower back informed him that Persephone had wrapped her legs around him. It made him grin. She finds ways to be cute even while mid romp. 

“I’m so full…!” she praised breathily and wiggled a little just to feel his dick more. Hermes grunted as his dick responded to her voice and throbbed. It ached. Even though she was out of breath, sweaty and hornier than ever, she slowly walked two fingers up Herme’s chest and booped him on his cute nose. 

“You’re not finished already, are you **Mr. Stamina**?” she teased. Although she sounded cocky, her ragged breaths and damp skin would imply she was herself, out of breath. Appalled for a moment, Hermes gave her a wicked grin and lowered his face, giving her a competitive gleam. 

“Hah, I’m only waiting for you to get adjusted, Gumdrop! You ready for the ride?” 

She let out a giggle that turned into a yelp as he literally thrust the sound out of her. He drew back and began to drive himself in and out of Persephone’s (previously) maidenhood. Loud unbridled cries filled the night air and Hermes could listen to her scream his name forever. Their sex was intense. Honest. Pure and as it would seem, the “rumors” had been wrong. 

His thrusts would be furious. Violent fast pounding that left her voice jostled and loud. Squelching noises encouraged him to keep going. Sweat dripped down his brow and he kept a close eye on her expression. Those half-lidded doe eyes gazed back at him as she panted with every thrust. 

Hermes smothered his face deep into the crook of her neck and breathed in deeply. He sucked on her neck there and left slippery trails behind as he licked down her chest and to the top edge of her dress. Perfect teeth chomped the rim and yanked it down. Persephone’s exquisite breasts had been begging to be released from that thing all night! They bounced out delightfully. Hermes took one in a firm grip and brought his mouth to the sensitive dark pink bud there. His practiced tongue teased her nipple and he couldn’t help but smile when he heard the high pitch whine that she made. Her canal contracted and he let out a husky moan in response.  
Moans became glorious calls into the sky. Affirmations and praises. Begging and then more sloppy kissing sounds. 

Crescent moon shapes peppered Hermes back where Persephone had dug in her fingernails. She didn’t know what to do with her hands anymore. She wanted to feel all of him at once. Envelop him. 

She was close. Close to what? She wasn’t sure but Hermes could tell. He slowed his pace and hovered over Persephone. His lips ghosted over her ears

“...Another hit?” 

She clung to him and nodded repetitively. A disappointed cry escaped as she felt the fullness within her slowly slide out. He lifted her against his body and flipped them over. Her supple legs straddled his stomach. He had a much better view now. 

_This was way better than his fantasies._

Persephone placed the mouth of the pipe against Hermes lips and carefully lit the other end. Hermes took the offering and closed his eyes to take a long deep inhale. Persephone watched his chest rise as his lungs expanded and he held it for a brief moment. His dripping cock stood at attention behind Persephone and Hermes carefully adjusted himself before Persephone stole the thick white fog from within his chest. Her inhale was cut short when Hermes covertly positioned his dick and began thrusting rhythmically. Smoke poured from between them and up into the night air. Persephone watched it waft away in the breeze as she tossed her head back in ecstasy. 

_It's so much deeper this way! ___

__Red hands gripped both of her thighs and used them as leverage to keep the momentum. Her body bounced and her voice bounced just the same. Perky round breasts danced to their beat. The clap clap clap of their bodies colliding echoed out over the rooftop accompanied by hoarse breaths and cries of pleasure._ _

__Suddenly, Persephone’s whole body was encompassed in a blanket of warm. Her muscles involuntarily milked Hermes cock for all he had and she came. Hard. Loud. Adorably. The sound of her undoing was the key to Hermes’ release. The sound he made was unlike anything the former maiden had ever heard and it stirred her stomach up in a whirl._ _

__Coming down from their orgasms was sweet and comfortable. Persephone laid on top of Hermes, panting softly while Hermes kissed the top of her head tenderly. She smelled nice. He nuzzled in closer._ _

__“Hey Slumber-Bunny.”_ _

__“Hm?”_ _

__“We can’t exactly pass out here…” Hermes confessed, shaking Persephone gently to keep her awake._ _

__“Can we stay a little longer?”_ _

__Her tiny exhausted voice left Hermes a complete mess. How could he say no? He only chuckled in response and wrapped his arms around her relaxed form._ _

__“So...What does this mean..?”_ _

__Hermes didn’t move, he only replied with a dozy, “Hm?”_ _

__“This… What does it mean...for us? Does this change anything?” She asked nervously._ _

__“Not if you don’t want it to,” Hermes answered truthfully._ _

__“I don’t know…I just---” Persephone’s mind was still foggy from smoking, tired from her orgasm and still reeling from the entire night._ _

__“You don’t have make decisions right now.” Hermes offered warmly._ _

__After all, he had waited this long. He could wait a little more. She was worth it._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first Lore Olympus Fan fiction! This is just one of several stories I have planned for my, "Let's Get Hermes Laid" series! (which is non-existent atm) 
> 
> With the love and support of my Patrons/Friends we enjoyed a night full of Hermes getting the love and attention he deserves with fanart, fanfictions and a live stream reading of said fics! (Not just my fic, several others submitted too!) 
> 
> It was a total blast and I can't wait for May! 
> 
> (If you would like to join the next stream (Theme/Date/Time TBD), join my patreon at www.Patreon.com/Chinchela. The account is 18+ so you wont be able to find me in the search bar. You need to enter the url or click the link) 
> 
> Thanks again to all of my Patrons for their support and friendship! Chatting with you guys in discord is really helping to keep me going during this bogus lock-down!


End file.
